wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Leliana
During the Blight Leliana travelled with the Grey Wardens as a companion. After the defeat of the arch demon she returned with Aedan to Lothering to assist in rebuilding efforts. She considered rejoining the Chantry at this time, but her feet itched and her eyes were forever looking toward the horizon. She decided instead to travel to Val Royeaux, but once again, she did not find what she sought. With Marjolaine dead and her coterie scattered, Leliana felt like a foreigner in Orlais. She did not find fulfillment in the simple life of a traveling minstrel and so sought further adventure. She returned to life as a bard, albeit a reluctant one. After two contracts went awry, she returned to Ferelden, seeking out her former companions and a new purpose. Unfortunately, her past still haunts her. Dragon 33 sees the minstrel more settled than she has been for a while. She splits her time between Denerim and Amaranthine, performing services for the King and the Grey Wardens. Leliana's WV Character Profile Leliana of Warden's Vigil Leliana as she is played in the Warden's Vigil community. *Leliana is 30 years old and remains resolutely single. She has few true friends and holds them very close. She is outwardly friendly to most, however, and is very approachable. She believes in love, but perhaps only the kind found in stories. The real world has taught her that risking your heart rarely leads to lasting happiness. *She has very little tolerance for alcohol and rarely indulges. She does have a fondness for sweet treats and has a particular preference for the fruit tarts from Josephine’s Bakery, in the Market District of Denerim. *Leliana carries Marjolaine’s Recurve and a pair of silverite daggers. While she is proficient in both, her true skill lies with the bow and her unique set of talents as a bard. *Singing, playing her harp, and dancing remain some of Leliana’s greatest pleasures and she will indulge in these activities when she is happy, and can easily call upon them when playing a part. Leliana loves to tell stories and will ask for one in exchange if she can. *Though considered frivolous by some, Leliana maintains a keen mind and observes all around her. She has a good sense of humour and enjoys playing tricks. She has in incurable fondness for pretty things which has gotten her and her fingers in to trouble more than once. Additional Skills (Learned via RP): *Shattering Shot - Taught by Ser Rhiannon *Master Stealth - Taught by Zevran * Allies and Enemies Allies King Alistair Theirin (NPC) Leliana staunchly supported Alistair’s bid for the throne and remains loyal to the King of Ferelden. She enjoyed his company during their travels and loved to tell him wicked stories in order to see him blush. She also likes to tease him in a good natured manner. Leliana considers him a good friend and would do all in her power to protect his position and person. Warden Commander Aedan Cousland Leliana and Aedan maintained a friendship of sorts throughout the Blight, though she wonders if it was more the sort of bond that arises between people thrown together for a single purpose. After the defeat of the archdemon they traveled to Lothering together, but soon went their separate ways. When Leliana returned to Ferelden she sought to renew the friendship. The former companions discovered this was easier said than done and remain somewhat estranged. Zevran Arainai Leliana counts Zevran as her closest friend from amongst the former Companions -- though the Antivan rogue may deny such a bond exists. The two rogues kept company during the Blight, comparing talents and skills while dancing about the knowledge of each other’s darker pasts. They share a sense of humour, though the bard tries to maintain a more ladylike aspect than the assassin. Zevran is one of the few people in Thedas that Leliana trusts. She is not fool enough to think he might never betray her, but knows he is probably cocky enough to give her fair warning first. Zevran recently returned to Ferelden with the news the Crows had a contract out for her life. He offered her his aid and Leliana accepted. Linette Botten Leliana had never before entertained the notion of taking on a student. In Linette she found a willing pupil, however. Over the course of several months, she taught the young rogue some of the lessons Marjolaine passed on to her. Nicolette O'Hara After traveling with the other minstrel for a short while, Leliana considers Nicolette a friend. She is careful to keep Nicolette at a close distance, however. The other woman is not privy to any of Leliana's secrets. Their friendship is based on a mutual love of music, story telling and mischief. Andrew Banvard Leliana is very fond of the young knight and is always happy to while away an afternoon talking about life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. And dragons. Enemies Fantôme Rogue Chevalier. Now deceased. Plots and Threads Involving Leliana Tevinter Orb Plot Informational post about the entire Tevinter Orb plotline involving many characters in Warden's Vigil. Stories of the Past Red Robin Leliana meets a mysterious bard who decides to help her. And So We Meet Again Leliana and Corentin meet again, this time during the day The Best Laid Plans* A job goes awry and Leliana and Corentin combine their talents to salvage what they can Bard Wars An Alliance of Necessity Marjolaine and Elaine Arceneau join ally for an important contract and Leliana finds herself working alongside a former rival, Alexandre Dragon 31 Kingsway Possibilities Leliana’s hand slips into Fergus’ pocket and comes out with an invitation to the Masquerade Ball What Not To Wear Leliana and Fergus’ companion, Rae, choose dresses for the ball Paper Faces On Parade Leliana surprises Alistair at the ball Silver Laurel and Unadorned Steel Leliana is reunited with Aedan at the ball The Cool Corner Leliana chats with a qunari and tempts him to dance May I Have This Dance? Leliana dances with Jeremie Du Montilier Crossing Town Upon an invitation from Alistair, Leliana relocates to the palace Crossing Town II Leliana and Julian are targeted by a pickpocket Property Leliana confronts the pickpocket, Oriphiel My Kingdom for a Horse Jeremie and Leliana take a ride through Denerim La Merveilleuse Visite Leliana and Jeremie visit the chantry Fed Up The cake is not a lie As the Crow Flies Diago and Leliana exchange stories Seeking Solace Leliana, Alistair and Aedan all seek solace in the palace gardens Sharing Stories Aedan confesses Grey Warden secrets to Leliana Afternoon Ride Leliana and Jeremie ride north of Denerim for a picnic The Art of Archery Leliana teaches Oriphiel how to use a bow Wine, Women and Song Leliana and Oriphiel enjoy some music at the Gnawed Noble and meet Kaytaryn and Diana The Archer’s Paradox Leliana, Kayt and Diana hunt outside the city In her Rooms Zevran pays Leliana a surprise visit Some other beginning Leliana and Aedan say goodbye Harvestmere Reunited and it Feels So… Zevran and Leliana seek out Diago It's a Rogue Off! A MF*ing Rogue Off! Zevran and Leliana tease Diago A Noble Appeal (Letter) Leliana ‘finds’ a letter from Teagan and replies to it Retail Therapy Leliana takes Kayt shopping Thou Shalt Not Steal Leliana and Zevran steal a couple of shiny objects Drawing Conclusions Leliana sits for a portrait A Bun in the Oven Leliana attempts to comfort a guest of the king Friends May Come and Go A letter arrives from Val Royeaux Bann About Town Leliana meets up with Teagan to exchange gossip I love the Smell of Fear in the Morning Leliana is poisoned by a fruit tart Holiday in Orlais (Letter) A letter to Alistair explaining Leliana’s hasty departure from Denerim Firstfall Faking Fakers that Fake The companions arrive in Highever Heartless Diago has a broken nose. Leliana suggests poetry Songs for Satinalia Leliana plays the minstrel Highever Holiday Leliana and Ser Rhiannon enjoy the festival Chemicals Between Us Leliana and Zevran bump into Aedan and Jenna in the marketplace Sausage Brings New Friends Together Leliana and Linette discuss sausage (not really) Riddle Me This Traian catches up with the Companions in Highever Shiny Happy People Leliana and Ser Rhiannon spend time together A Shoe in the Right Direction Jenna thanks Leliana for the gift of shoes, sort of Good People Leliana and Andy meet on the beach Away We Go Traian attempts to draw Leliana into a trap Leeway Leliana and Diago drink a bit much Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Leliana and Zevran reaffirm their friendship Haring Above Board Leliana and Jeremie talk about what happened in the Dales Ruby Slippers Leliana finds Zevran has left her a gift First Steps Leliana and Nicolette play together at the Resting Laurels You Tell me Yours Leliana and Linette renew their acquaintance Wounded Ducks and Nightingales Leliana meets Evelyn Kincade Once Upon a Time Leliana teaches Linette how to use her voice (Bard Spec thread, 3/3) I Do Like to Be by the Seaside Leliana and Nicolette discuss philosphy Sneaking Kings Who Sneak Alistair isn’t as sneaky as he thinks he is Disquiet Leliana gives Aedan the Tevinter Orb Dragon 32 Wintermarch On the Docks Leliana meets Beacher of Alamar A Little of This, A Little of That Leliana discovers Sadie’s Sundries In the Neighbourhood Leliana asks Lyall a few pertinent questions All and Sundry Leliana picks up her new dress and meets Raiziv and Siali Karaoke Night Leliana and Kayt head out for the evening Redheads Have More Fun Leliana and Oghren make plans to undertake a mission to the Deep Roads Sodding Shoe Leather Express Something happened on the way to Amaranthine Ghost Leliana and Oghren come across Zevran in Amaranthine A Friend in Need Leliana sneaks into Zevran’s room Guardian Birds of a Feather Rodrigo is recruited to the Deep Roads quest Not Strong Enough Leliana finds Ser Cullen in the midst of a conflict of interest Trouble with Lichen Aeso is recruited to the Deep Roads quest Bathing William (Fiagai) and Lyall do not appreciate Leliana and Zevran’s sense humour The Ice is Lovely Leliana and Lyall discuss their companions Drakonis The Shape of Things Leliana and Aeso conduct research in the Dwarven Shaperate Deep Stalkers The Deep Roads quest False Pretenses William has questions From This Sodding Moment Forth... It’s a Joining! Sodding Worries Oghren needs a friend Cloudreach The Message in the Music Leliana meets an old rival in Highever A Sorrow’s Crown of Sorrow Aedan seeks advice A little Madness in the Spring Leliana and Nicolette explore Edgewater Bloomingtide Duck and Cover Leliana plays a game with Blythe Soothe Me with Stories Nicolette has something to share New Places, New Faces Nicolette and Leliana entertain a young traveler Simple Religions A philosophical discussion A Change of Plans Alistair has a mission for Leliana A Bird in the Hand Leliana finds Goldana’s children Justinian Absence of Blade Leliana and Zevran compete in the tournament An Elegant Evening Bann Elena Balston’s Summerfest Ball A Hidden Language Leliana introduces herself to Arl Malone Kincade Dragon 33 Kingsway A Fairy Story Leliana meets Marius and Adara A Clearer Light Harvestmere Time to Waste Category:Canon Characters